The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods for controlling power supplied to earphones.
Recently, electronic devices are providing more diversified services and additional functions. To meet users' various needs and raise use efficiency of electronic devices, communication service carriers or device manufacturers are jumping into competitions to develop electronic devices with differentiated and diversified functionalities. As a result, electronic devices provide users with a diversity of services including wired/wireless Internet access, emailing, capturing images, and playing music, movie, or other multimedia files.
Thus, users may enjoy multimedia services anytime anywhere without time and space limitations. Typically, a headset or an earphone may be used to avoid any annoyance to others around when receiving a multimedia service. An earphone (e.g., a 4-pole earphone) may include a speaker to output voice or audible signal, and a microphone to receive voice. The earphone (e.g., a 4-pole earphone) may also include a number of buttons including volume-up/down buttons and a call taking button. An electronic device senses the coupling of an earphone and controls the output of sounds through the earphone. The electronic device may sense the microphone of the earphone using a comparator or an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The method of using a comparator enables such sensing through a low signal generated when the earphone couples, and the method of using an ADC enables by converting a received analog voice or audible signal into a digital signal.
According to the conventional art, when a 4-pole earphone is put in an electronic device, a predetermined level of power (e.g., 2.8V) is supplied to the earphone to sense a button of a remote controller of the earphone, and an amount of current typically between 0.5 mA and 0.7 mA may be consumed.
Accordingly, there is a need for minimizing current consumption by supplying minimum power when the button of the remote controller of the earphone is not selected while supplying operation power when the button is selected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.